


a new friend?

by Anonymous



Series: anon's mcyt stuff [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, also i love daisy the pig, just wanted to give techno a piggy friend, technos just really nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rounding the corner, Techno suddenly stopped in his tracks, ears flattening against his head as he stared at the stranger next to Phil.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson
Series: anon's mcyt stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708
Comments: 10
Kudos: 272
Collections: Anonymous





	a new friend?

**Author's Note:**

> from the same person who brought you [basically, he's baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462637)!
> 
> i wanted to write more baby techno stuff.  
> techno's 6 in this and wilbur's 9! phil's been taking care of techno since he was 3.
> 
> basically techno's nervous and kinda scared of new people bc i love nervous techno. also thank you all so much for the support on basically, he's baby!! every new notif i got in my inbox made me so excited and i love you all :)
> 
> [also i scribbled my own little thing for this!!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/719020645924732939/778099475860160552/image0.png) idk yall i just love dadza

Techno perked up at the sound of the door opening. He dropped his crayons and picked up his drawing, excited to show Phil his creation. He ran towards the direction of the front door, a bounce in his step. Rounding the corner, Techno suddenly stopped in his tracks, ears flattening against his head as he stared at the stranger next to Phil.

Phil paused whatever he was saying to the young boy next to him, a smile stretching across his face as he looked at Techno. Techno stared at the boy standing too close to Phil. He was probably a bit older than Techno, just a bit taller but also a bit skinnier. Dirt was smeared on his face and his clothes were baggy. The boy stared back at him, and Techno felt a growl rise in his throat. He was getting better at being around strangers, but this stranger was in his house, standing next to his Phil. 

He saw Phil’s smile falter as Techno growled and the boy next to him stepped a little closer. Fear rose in Techno’s chest. Phil must be disappointed with him for being mean, but he was scared. Phil had let Techno come home with him when he found the hybrid all alone wandering through the Nether. He had taken care of him for a few years now. He thought Phil had loved him, but now he brought someone else home. Techno felt tears well up in his eyes, starting to panic. Phil was going to send him back to the Nether. He had found a new person to take care of and was going to leave him behind. He stared at the two in front of him, forgotten drawing crinkled in his grip. 

He could see Phil’s face fill with worry, and Techno desperately wanted to run to him, but that boy still stood next to Phil. The stranger looked confused, and stepped a little bit closer to Phil for protection. That was the last straw for Techno, and he turned and sprinted away from the two, ignoring Phil calling his name. He ran through the house, throwing open the back door and running out. He ducked into the big barn where Phil kept all the animals. Crawling into the pig pen, he huddled into the corner, tears rolling down his face. 

He sobbed silently, curling around himself. He let go of the drawing he forgot he was holding, the crumpled paper dropping to the ground. Tears blurring his vision, Techno barely noticed Daisy moving toward him. A snout touched his head, and without looking, he threw his arms around the neck of the large pig. Daisy oinked at him, and a giggle unwillingly escaped from his mouth. He oinked back at her, and the pig gently nibbled his hair. 

(When Phil had first brought the little piglin hybrid home, he introduced Techno to all his farm animals. The boy had become fascinated by the pig pen, especially the big pink pig that first walked over to him. Phil had told him then that the pig’s name was Daisy, and the little piglin immediately got attached. He would spend hours sitting next to or in the pig pen, practicing speaking English to her.)

The small smile fell from Techno’s face. Daisy would be alone without him. The new boy probably wouldn’t take care of her or talk to her like Techno did. A new wave of tears escaped, the piglet scared of losing his best friend. His arms wrapped around her a little tighter, never wanting to let go.  
“Techno!”

Techno tensed, pushing himself into his corner as far as he could go, Daisy moving with him. A whimper escaped his throat as Phil’s rushed footsteps entered the barn and immediately moved to the pig pen. Techno buried his face against Daisy, not looking up as he heard Phil climb over the fence and start slowly walking towards him. Phil sat down next to him, and a large hand gently rested itself on top of his head. Techno unconsciously leaned into the touch, sniffling as the hand rubbed his head softly.

“Hey Techno,” Phil’s voice was soft. “What’s going on mate?” Techno turned his head to Phil, not meeting his eyes yet. An involuntary whimper left him as Phil shifted a bit closer. Techno’s lip trembled, feeling Phil’s gentle gaze on him. He hesitated, before finally looking Phil in the eyes. The man held no disappointment or anger in his eyes, only pure love and worry. The hand that wasn’t his head moved to his face and wiped a tear away. Techno couldn’t hold himself back anymore and launched himself into Phil’s arms, a wail tearing it’s way from his throat. Phil held the boy close, petting his hair and humming. Techno buried his face in Phil’s shoulder as he sobbed. 

“P-Please don’t send me b-back to the Nether!” Techno wailed. Phil tensed up for a split second before tightening his grip on the boy and pulling him as close as possible. “I’m s-sorry for being mean but please don’t get rid of me!” Techno was having trouble breathing as he cried out and begged Phil to let him stay. 

“Techno. Little piglet. Please look at me,” Techno whimpered as he looked up at Phil. “Breathe with me little one.” Phil exaggerated his breathing, and Techno struggled at first to follow along. They continued like that for a moment until Techno could breathe easier. Phil smiled down at the boy, and Techno went back to burying his face in his shoulder. 

Phil rubbed Techno’s back, the boy shaking but thankfully much more calm now. “Oh Techno. I’m not sending you anywhere.” Techno peaked up at Phil, lip wobbling. Phil pressed a kiss to the child’s head. “You’re staying here with me for as long as you want to. I love you Techno, and nothing will change that. I’m sorry for scaring you by bringing Wilbur back with me.”

Techno tilted his head. Wilbur was the stranger’s name apparently. His voice shook when he went to talk. “Who… Who is he?” Phil ruffled his hair.

“I bumped into him in the village. He’s quite skinny, so I wanted to bring him back for dinner and to give him a place to stay for a bit.” Techno let out a little huff and played with his fingers. “I understand that having a stranger in the house might be uncomfortable, but I don’t want to send him back out on his own.” Techno nodded slowly, not looking up from his fingers. He was relieved that Phil wasn’t going to get rid of him, but the idea of Wilbur staying with them still scared him. He wanted to be brave for Phil though, so he finally looked up the man holding him.

“Okay. He can stay with us.” Phil smiled down at him and hugged the boy again. Phil finally noticed the crumpled paper next to Techno, and picked it up. Unfolding it, Phil cooed at the crayon drawing of a little pink figure standing next to a person drawn entirely in green. Phil ruffled Techno’s hair.

“Thank you Techno. Are you ready to head back inside? Wilbur’s probably waiting for us.” Techno flushed as he realized that Phil being with him left Wilbur all alone in an unfamiliar house. He nodded quickly, and stood up from Phil’s lap. He gave Daisy a hug while Phil stood up. Releasing the pig, he took Phil’s outstretched hand and let him guide him back to the house. 

Wilbur looked up from where he sat on the couch, and Techno heard a sigh of relief from Phil. The older man was probably scared that Wilbur would just leave when he was left alone. Phil squeezed Techno’s hand, and the piglet took a deep breath and stepped towards Wilbur. 

“I… I’m really sorry for freaking out. Um… My name is Techno,“ Techno’s voice shook and he didn’t meet Wilbur’s eyes. He kept his head bowed, fiddling with his fingers. He heard Wilbur stand up, and his eyes nervously darted up to see the dirty boy standing closer, but also keeping a comfortable distance. Wilbur gave him a small smile, probably trying to keep the younger boy calm.

“My name is Wilbur and I’m sorry for just showing up and scaring you.” Techno finally relaxed and looked up fully, still fidgeting with his fingers. He returned Wilbur’s smile. Phil walked over to put his hands on the two kid’s shoulders, a warm smile on his face.

“Alright! I’ll go ahead and get started on dinner!” He looked over towards Wilbur. “I’ll get some spare clothes for you, and you can take a bath while I whip something up!” Turning to Techno, he said “Why don’t you come help me in the kitchen?” Both boys nodded, and everyone split off, Phil to storage with Wilbur following him and Techno to the kitchen to start getting what he knew Phil would need to make dinner. 

Techno shuffled around the kitchen, waiting for Phil to take Wilbur to the bathroom so they could start cooking. Just a moment later, Phil stepped in, ruffling the piglin’s hair. Phil told Techno what foods to pull out for him, and Techno bounced through the kitchen, happy to help. Phil watched him with a smile, and kneeled down to Techno’s level after the last item was placed on the counter. Techno tilted his head and stood in front of him. 

“Hey Techno. Don’t you dare ever forget how much I love you.” Techno smiled and giggled a bit at that, giving Phil a quick hug.

“I love you too, Dad.” Phil beamed down at the boy and kissed his head.

“Alright kiddo!” Phil stood and rolled up his sleeves. “Let’s make a great dinner for Wilbur!”

**Author's Note:**

> tommy joins them 3 years later, when techno is 9 and wilbur is 12. techno doesn't quite as upset as he got when wilbur showed up, but he definitely slept in phil's bed that night just for some snuggles. also tommy is 5 when he joins them. a child.
> 
> BTW SO HOW ABOUT THAT STREAM TODAY HUH


End file.
